While numerous exercise activities exists that one may participate in, exercise may be broadly broken into the categories of aerobic exercise and anaerobic exercise. Aerobic exercise generally refers to activities that substantially increase the heart rate and respiration of the exerciser for an extended period of time. This type of exercise is generally directed to enhancing cardiovascular performance. This exercise usually includes low or moderate resistance to the movement of the individual. For example, aerobic exercise includes activities such as walking, running, jogging, swimming or bicycling for extended distances and extended periods of time.
Anaerobic exercise generally refers to exercise that strengthens skeletal muscles and usually involves the flexing or contraction of targeted muscles through significant exertion during a relatively short period of time and/or through a relatively small number of repetitions. For example, anaerobic exercise includes activities such as weight training, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, or a series of short sprints.
During aerobic and anaerobic exercise, the human body uses vitamins, minerals, water, carbohydrates, and other nutrients to cause the muscles to contract. Further, muscles are often damaged during exercise, and the body uses other types of nutrients, such as proteins, to repair muscles and/or otherwise recover from the workout. Thus, those who engage in exercise often try to also consume nutritious foods to stay healthy.
One type of system for assisting with proper nutrition is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0278093 issued to Eytan Biderman. In this reference, a device for preparing a fluid food at a desired consumption temperature on demand has two reservoirs of water, a container containing a formula, a data processor and a controller for dispensing water of the correct temperature from each of the reservoirs and the formula from the container into a vessel. Also provided are methods for preparing specialized foods at desired consumption temperatures on demand, and methods for marketing both foods and food-preparation devices. Other types of systems are described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0073557 issued to Fredric D. Abramson and European Patent Application EP 2,292,126 issued to Tom Bulgin.